A research program is proposed for a special population of problem children: those whose behavior is sufficiently deviant as to jeopardize their placement in normal public school classrooms. Previous research in this program has developed a set of procedures to be applied both in a special preschool classroom and in the child's home. These procedures largely succeeded in producing acceptable classroom behavior and regular improvements in the cognitive skills taught there, and in establishing harmonious relationships between the child and parents at home. However, many of the children encountered difficulty in adjusting to public school classrooms subsequent to this program, despite good performance within the program. The current research proposal thus concentrates on the problem of transition from the special classroom to the public school classroom. This transition is conceptualized as a problem in generalizing the behavior changes accomplished in the special classroom to the public school classroom. Techniques identified as potential facilitators of generalization will be examined on both a theoretical and practical level to determine if generalized behavior change can be consistently, efficiently, and (eventually) economically accomplished. Thus research topics have been selected to provide: 1) an analysis of the theoretical issues involved in the production of generalization and 2) procedures that can be implemented in a classroom to facilitate the transition of problem children from the special classroom to the public school. The generalization promotion techniques of interest include: 1) the use of delayed reinforcement; 2) the training of sufficient exemplars; 3) the programming of common stimuli; and 4) the introduction to natural maintaining contingencies; and 5) the use of self-control strategies to mediate generalization.